


Silent Wants

by SXH1417



Series: Mute [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bara Red, Biting, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Crying, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Petite Sans, Pillow Grinding, Sans is mute, Sans is very timid, Scars, Scent Kink, Sexual exploration, anxiety attack, collaring, mild dirty talk, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Sans is a small anxious bundle of bones who loves Red very much, but he's having a great deal of difficulty expressing what he wants.





	Silent Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I received from a wonderful anon who is an absolute sweetheart! I hope you enjoy it, hun. I like how it turned out, but if I didn't hit every mark, don't be afraid to let me know.
> 
> Word count: 2929

Sans fidgeted a little. He was nervous, and he would admit it. He was nearly terrified with what he wanted to ask Red today. It had been something he wanted to try for a while now and he knew that it was around this time of the month that Red would more likely agree.

Was it wrong of him to take advantage of his mate's heat cycle like that? Probably. That was another thing that mounted onto his already overexcited nerves.

Sighing, he messed around with the hem of Red's shirt. Edge had washed it today, but it still smelled so much like Red. Bringing the neck of it to his nasal aperture, he took a deep breath. The scent of Red was so pungent that it made his eyes flutter. The smell calmed his nerves a little and excited him in a different way.

His magic easily manifested in his pelvis, but he knew better than to touch there without Red's permission. Still, the more he inhaled Red's scent, the more his magic throbbed. He wanted Red there so badly, but his sweater would do for now. It was heavy and soft and just enclosed him in the right way that he didn't feel alone.

A spark of heat shot through him as he thought about Red's arms wrapping around him. Their normal sex position didn’t really allow for much cuddling and closeness. He always had to ride Red so that they had better control of the pace and so they wouldn't accidentally hurt Sans...

Sans wanted to cry out at the bullshit. He wanted to give Red a piece of his mind one day about it. But, really, all he could think about was Red coming home and taking him against the wall, on the floor, something where he could be as close as possible to Red.

Sans wondered how good it would truly feel if Red fucked him against the mattress, pressing his weight down on him and just... bite him... and...

There was a small trickle going down his bare femur now. His clit ached for some sort of touch as he envisioned Red on him.

Before he knew it, he was shoving a pillow between his legs. He knew Red would likely say no to him if he asked, but he could still pretend that he would. He could see Red tying that leash to him and tugging just right as Sans's face was pressed into the pillows or that leather rubbing against his vertebrae as Red's thrust pushed him further up the bed.

He was grinding on Red's pillow now, leaving blue slick on the case. Letting out a loud whine, he forced himself to stop. He wasn't allowed to, not until Red came back. Frustration, anxiety, and loneliness all had his sockets brimming with tears. He just wanted Red here to ease the pain.

A soft pop and a loud shift in the air signaled Red's arrival.

It took Red a second to take in what Sans was doing, and it made Red smirk. Sans quivered a little in anticipation? Fear? He couldn't really tell, so it might have been both. All he knew was that he didn't want to get punished today.

"havin' fun there, sweetheart?" Red rumbled, leering down at him. However, upon seeing Sans's eyes brimming with genuine tears, the grin fell away. Red quickly kneeled down to Sans's height so as not to intimidate him any more than he already was. He sat on the floor while Sans shrunk in on himself. "'ey it's okay, doll. yer not in trouble. it's gonna be okay," Red cooed as Sans shook.

After a minute, Sans overstretched and made grabby hands at Red, silently begging to be held. Red obliged without hesitation. Soon after, Sans was nestled into Red's lap, held as close as possible to his body.

After a while, the tears dried, and Sans was able to think just a little clearer - he still had that fog in his skull that he got after crying.

"you gave me a lil scare there, doll," Red commented softly, although his voice seemed to echo and bounce around the room. "wanna tell me what happened? seemed like ya were having a lil fun an' had a nice surprise for me an' everythin'..." Red played with the hem of his sweater, the one Sans had taken.

Sans remained silent, only cuddling closer to Red and seeking more of his touch. Red seemed to take the hint and just pet his head for a bit. After a while, he sat up and placed Sans back on the bed. He removed the soiled pillowcase and threw it to the dirty pile of clothes in the corner.

"ya feelin' any better now?" Red asked as he cleaned up stood in front of the bed. He gently lifted the smaller's arms and inspected him for any injury that could be there. He continued to speak when Sans softly nodded. "ya do look real sweet in my sweater, doll..." he said as he got down to Sans's femurs, still stained with a pretty blue.

Sans flushed lightly under the praise. Red smirked and toyed with his inner femurs, just to see Sans’s face turn bluer blue. It was a nice distraction. Sans knew Red hadn’t forgotten that he was upset, or anxious for that matter. It was times like this, he was glad he couldn’t speak.

He gently pulled on the collar of Red’s jacket, pulling him up to stand. Red did so hesitantly with a curious expression on his features. Sans let his fingers run up and down on the outside of his jacket, loving the feel of it. Red’s jacket was so much better than his own... His eyes traveled up to the collar around Red’s neck. He traced his fingers around the edges, glancing up in askance of permission. Red did nothing, curious to see where this would lead.

Sans’s fingers continued to trace the collar’s edges, playing with the points. He was glad that Red let him do as he wished as he slowly undid the buckle in the front and took it off, letting it slide gently off Red’s vertebrae. The bigger of the two just stared down at him in confusion which grew by the minute. To placate him if only for a moment, Sans gently placed his hand on Red’s cheekbone. The action earned a pleased rumble out of Red as he turned his skull to press his mouth to Sans’s palm, using his other hand to hold it there.

It was sweet, and it felt nice to be so loved… Savoring the action for only a minute, Sans soon pulled his hand away. As he’d learned since coming here, actions spoke louder than words. If Red said no, he would understand, but Sans just loved the very idea of what he wanted. He hoped Red would agree…

He pulled down the turtleneck, giving Red a glimpse of the ugly scar around his small neck. It had long rendered him speechless, but Red seemed to understand him. It was a reminder of when he first arrived at this universe… A reminder of bad times…

Slowly, and very sensually, he slipped the collar around his own vertebrae. He could see Red’s eyes follow his every movement as he wrapped it around his own neck, slipped it through the buckle and then tightened it to the last notch with finality. The weight of it brought a sense of security to him and a tiny jolt of excitement. Red’s eyes hardened into that dangerous look he loved. It was very much like the one that he got during heats.

Fingers came up to trace along the collar. Red’s eyes bored into the sight, as though committing it to memory. A single finger grazed against his neck and his mandible, making his shiver. Not a second later, that finger hooked onto the collar and tugged causing Sans to gasp and give a full body shiver. It didn’t go unnoticed by Red. He openly growled, making Sans shiver more.

“Ah… uh…” Sans whimpered.

“is this what had ya in such a mess? ya wanted ta wear my collar? nah, that can’t just be it…” Red mused, letting his other hand come to tease Sans’s femur. “there’s gotta be a _lot_ more to it than that… you don’t start cryin’ fer nothin’.”

Sans shivered and meekly looked up at Red. Raising his hand to sign in Hands, he said, _“Please… mate… mate me…”_

Sans’s face flushed furiously once he was done and he looked away from Red. Heat filled his entire body. His soul fluttered uneasily as he awaited Red’s reply – rejection or no. He’d soon come to find that it would be that latter.

Red let out a very dangerous snarl that sent both excitement and fear through Sans. The scent of cinnamon and pine filtered through his senses, causing carious reactions out of his body – all familiar and yet very different. Perhaps he shouldn’t have done this right before Red’s heat…

The sweater was tugged over his head with a little difficulty. The sudden action had Sans wanting to scramble back and away, but Red kept him close. Shrugging off his jacket, Red quickly laid it down on the bed. He picked up his smaller mate and pinned him down on top of it. Sans’s senses were filled with nothing but Red. He was completely surrounded by it. The fear tinged off into excitement and a warmth settled in his ribcage as Red pulled him into a searing kiss.

Red’s intent was clear now, and it made Sans writhe under every small touch. Red had intended to mate Sans, and with how nearly feral he was, he intended to do so thoroughly.

Foreplay was shorter compared to the usual amount of time they spent on it. Red kiss and nipped at his bones, making sure to leave harsh marks on the collar bones. Every time he got close to the collar, though, Sans’s arousal spiked. He was soaking wet by the time Red actually touched his core. Clawed tips dragged close to his entrance, played with his labia and his clit before dipping inside. He could only let out a soft squeak as Red’s fingers buried deeper and deeper.

Heat was coursing through his bones to the point where sweat began to bead on his body. Everything was so hot and nice and just oh so good. Those practiced fingers stretched him with relative ease despite the hurry. All too soon those fingers pulled away, leaving his feeling empty and itching. An itch only Red could scratch… Not a second later, Red was lining them up, when a thought occurred to Sans. He pushed a hand out, a sign of stop. Red mad a small, repressed noise of frustration.

“what’s the matter, sweetheart?” Red asked, edges of impatience creeping into his voice although concern was more predominant. He thought he’d hurt Sans.

Sans gave him a reassuring smile and took a moment to reposition himself. He turned around on his hands and knees, laying his front on the soft jacket. The fur rubbed enticingly against his ribs and he couldn’t help a small purr of contentment. He buried his face into the jacket, while raising his bottom in the air. He put himself on display to Red.

He peeked out and noticed how Red’s face flushed the color of his namesake. He looked thoroughly flustered as a deep rumble of approval left his ribcage. Sans noticed how shaky his hands were as he pet Sans’s back – Stars, his hand covered half of it – then reached up to pet his skull.

“you got no idea what ya do ta me, doll…” Red muttered. “you sure ya can handle it? i… i don’t know how gentle i can be with ya like this… fucking hell, sweetheart, you are so beautiful…”

One hand now rested on his hip while the other rested on his skull. He gave a thumbs-up to show he was okay despite how silly it made him feel. The two ended up smiling and almost giggling, if their sexes hadn’t touched at the last second. Groaning in unison, the both sought more of the contact. Red grinded into him while Sans pushed back. They spent only a minute doing this until, the head of Red’s cock caught on Sans’s entrance and pressed in slightly. Sans mewled at the sudden pleasure. Desire sparked anew in them, making Sans near desperate to have Red.

Red was at the end of his restraint. He quickly lined them up and pressed inside.

“nnnn…. Ugh… ah!” Little noises, both adorable and sexy in Red’s eyes, fell from Sans’s teeth. A sigh left them both as Red bottomed out, leaving Sans feeling very full. It felt just so right to be connected like this. It almost made Sans regret wanting to go any further. He just needed Red inside him, around him, everywhere…

Red was pulling out, making Sans cry out in distress. That wasn’t right! Red was supposed to stay in! He felt a hand petting the back of his skull, placating him. Then those fingers drifted down to the loose collar around his neck. At the same time, Red thrust in and tugged on the collar. The cry it drew out of him was one of the most delightful noises Red had ever heard, and probably the most embarrassing sounds for Sans.

Sans’s hands scrambled for purchase. One going to the collar while the other clung to the fur of Red’s jacket. Red’s thrust hit places that it hadn’t before in this position. His body summoned reflexively, allowing him to feel just how deep Red was buried in him. His body screamed at him, telling him that Red’s movements, the collar, the scent, the fur, all of it was too much and yet not enough even though they’d only just begun.

Red was loving the sight before him. He didn’t want to risk hurting Sans by accident before, so this was all so new. He loved having Sans below him, clutching onto his jacket and crying out for only him. He didn’t get to marvel at Sans’s beautiful ass often, especially not from this angle. And that collar… Fucking hell, it was perfect around him. It was too big of course but that’s what made it so sexy on him. The way it just hung so loosely that Sans could take it off in a pinch, but he wouldn’t. Sans was his. His. All _his._

His thrusts grew harsher without his realizing. He was too focused on those lovely sounds and those fluttering walls. He had to grit his teeth. Feeling those walls tighten around him as he hit a certain spot or tugged on that collar almost made him fall over the edge. But, no… not yet…

“baby… doll… i’m so close…” Red groaned loudly. “yer so good… so fucking sexy… i’m about to cum just thinkin’ ‘bout it… ah…” Red leaned over Sans, pressing all his body against him, but not so much as to squish him. “yer so perfect… so sweet… my perfect angel… you – hah… you’d be such a good momma… so good… so sexy with yer belly full… mine. yer all mine. my sweetheart! i’m gonna pump you full of my cum. so full that you have a babybone… our babybones. fuck… doll…”

Sans’s body flushed in embarrassment and want. His walls tightened considerably through Red’s babbling. Fuck, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. Sans clawed at the sheets in frustration because he couldn’t tell Red how badly he wanted it. How badly he wanted to be so completely owned by him! He was so close to the edge now but not quite there. Tears of frustration fell down his face. He wanted… he wanted…

“p… lea…ssss… r… ed…” Sans struggled, his magic protesting at his attempts to form words. “pl…ess… Rrrr…ed…”

“fuck!” Red thrust one last time into Sans, his body stiffening. Sans let out a small yelp as he felt Red’s cum fill him to the brim and then some. His cunt convulsed, and his entire body tensed and shook. He buried his face into the jacket as he let out small cries here and there. Red nearly collapsed on top of Sans. His held himself up by his forearms, allowing him to lean down and kiss Sans’s skull. His cum was still pouring into Sans, most of it staying inside. He gently rocked into Sans, drawing out their orgasms.

“that’s it, sweetheart… take it all…” Red muttered lovingly. “you’re so precious… my sweetheart. So precious to try and sing for me…”

Coming down from his high slowly, Sans’s skull glowed a little brighter. Red showered him in compliments as they laid there. His soul pulsed warmly at it all. He was afraid to become a parent again… Raising Papyrus was hard enough with his fragility, he almost loathed to think about how an actual babybones would be.

However, with the way that Red was crooning and cooing at him, it was… likely that he would have a babybones by the end of Red’s heat. Although he was hesitant, it made Red so happy. Sans was happy to see him like this. His soul was so warm. He was satisfied and content with just staying like this.

Sans traced the edges of Red’s collar with his fingers with a genuine smile.

He was happy to be Red’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
